


Tsubasa Reservoir Crack

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AMV, Amputation, Crack, Eye Scream, Fanvids, Gen, It Says Something About This Series That I Have To Warn For That, Multi, When I Love Something I Make Fun Of It, You're Not You When You're Hungry, hello darkness my old friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I make AMVs. Short, terrible, nonsensical AMVs, and most of them are memes.





	1. [insert arm pun here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard the phrase, 'it's just an expression'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's taking things literally, and then there's _Kurogane_.


	2. My Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning, Kurogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane's face was all of our faces when he heard the English dub. _Yeesh._


End file.
